


Try Me

by maiNuoire



Series: Sterek Valentine's Day Candy Heart Prompts [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wakes up to find a series of surprises on Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Try Me"
> 
> This is one of three ideas I have for this prompt, the other two are decidedly smutty and will be posted soon!
> 
> Thank you, Nonnie, for the prompt and for keeping me inspired!

When he wakes up, groggy and bleary eyed and not entirely certain of what time of day it is, Derek finds an envelope on his nightstand with a small, yellow, construction paper heart taped to it. Inside the heart is written “Open Me” in a familiar scrawl that he’s too tired to place. As he opens the red envelope, it occurs to him he should probably be concerned about how the envelope got into his bedroom in the first place, but he’s too tired to worry much about it. There are no unfamiliar scents permeating the loft, so he doesn’t let it be more than a passing thought.

 

Inside the envelope is a card. On the front is an artistic rendition of a wolf, howling at a red heart, inside it says “I’m over the moon for you,” which doesn’t even make sense, but it does make Derek laugh. He begrudgingly untangles himself from the blankets and pads toward the bathroom.

 

On the counter is a bottle of his favorite body wash with another envelope and paper heart, this one is purple and says “Use Me,” the card is another wolf picture with the caption “You’re the Alpha of my heart,” it makes Derek roll his eyes, but he can feel the fond smile tug at his lips. He showers, brushes his teeth, smile still in place, and when he goes to dress is unsurprised to find another envelope and heart in his dresser. 

 

This one is attached to a paperboard box, inside which is a soft, long sleeved cotton shirt in a soft maroon. It’s not lost on him that it matches the color of a certain human’s former team jersey. The wolf on this card is cartoonish and says “I’m howl about you,” written on the inside are the words “There are matching boxers, if you’re interested,” Derek laughs, feels the flush rise up his cheeks. He’s now 95% certain that this mornings surprises are courtesy of his fav- of a certain research happy human, but he doesn’t want to examine the idea too closely, to get his hopes up, because though it took him awhile, he has finally come to terms with his feelings for Stiles. But he’s also resigned himself to the painful reality of those feeling’s  one sidedness.

 

So this...possibility, this hope tingling under his skin, is dangerous. Still, it blooms in his chest.

 

The shirt holds a faint trace of Stiles’ scent, though it could just be that his scent lingers in Derek’s space, his memory.

 

In the kitchen, there’s a bag of coffee, some exotic sounding blend that even through the lined plastic of the packaging smells incredible. It has a pink paper heart that says “Drink Me (but brew me first,)” the card inside says “You make my howl heart happy,” it’s so cheesy, Derek barks out a laugh that echoes in his empty kitchen. The coffee is delicious, and it’s warmth settles over him like an embrace.

 

Lunchtime has him checking the fridge for sandwich makings, instead he finds a container with what looks like homemade pierogies and sausages with a red heart that says “Make Me Hot and Taste Me,” and even though he laughs at the obvious innuendo, the heat that flares in his belly and the slight twitch in his jeans in undeniable.

 

At mid-afternoon, there’s a delivery; a raucous bouquet that’s more a riot of color than anything else. It’s perfect, really. The delivery guy is in his thirties and eager, checking Derek out in a vague but non-threatening way, smiling and making small talk about Derek’s  _ admirer _ . The card with the flowers has a small pink heart that says, appropriately, “Smell Me (and put me in water)”. The card has a wolf and a fox curled up together, and says “Let’s pack in some cuddles,” and an actual snort escapes Derek.

 

Early evening brings a box of chocolates delivered by a bored looking teen who reeks of apathy and spearmint gum that she chews too loudly. She brandishes the oversized heart shaped box with a limp gesture and stands there awkwardly waiting and staring until he gives her a five dollar tip with an exaggerated but totally deserved eyebrow raise which she completely ignores.

 

There’s a green heart on the envelope this time, a sardonic “Eat Me” in a garish pink along with a winky face. The card has a rather beautiful sketch of a large black wolf, and proclaims “It was love at first bite,” and Derek feels himself go hot all over at the thought of biting Stiles,  _ claiming _ him. Stiles wearing his mark. 

 

The inside of the card has a hand drawn map to a clearing in the Preserve and a time: 6:00. Derek checks the time, relieved to find that it’s only 5:00 now. He places the box of chocolates reverently on the coffee table, next to the vase with the flowers, and returns to his bedroom to put on the new shirt and, though he’d never admit it, check his hair.

 

He sets out for the clearing fifteen minutes early\ier than he needs to, arriving in time to watch Stiles flit around the area, setting up a picnic blanket and fairy lights, arranging and rearranging plates and dishes, smoothing the edges of the blanket. It’s so endearing he almost doesn't notice the overall effect of the effort; the strings of lights flicker and cast a warm glow in the late waning evening light, creating a magical little bubble in the cool, snowless field. The unseasonably warm evening adds a crispness to the air, but no bite.

 

Stiles straightens and pulls something from inside the basket, stumbling a little in his eagerness as he stands and notices Derek. A wide grin paints his mouth, but it’s tinged with nerves, his scent alternately sweet and achingly familiar and laced with sour hints of anxiety.

 

“Hey,” he says somewhat shakily, and Derek notices his hands fidgeting with- an oversized paper heart, but it’s blank. Derek darts his gaze from the heart in Stiles’ hands to Stiles’ amber eyes and back again. Stiles looks down anxiously and winces, turning the heart around quickly and raising it slightly with a shrug of his shoulders and a loudly released puff of air. 

 

Derek looks back down to the orange heart in Stiles’ hands, long fingers clutching it a little too tightly, denting the edges. Derek’s heart skips a beat at the caption- “Try Me (and You)”.

 

He must stare at Stiles a moment too long, because he can see the beginnings of an epically rambling backpedal in Stiles’ posture, one hand falling away from the paper heart to begin a wide gesture, and he can’t actually bear to hear what he might come up with to explain away the gift filled day, the obvious forethought and care that went into each surprise; the way Stiles  _ provided _ for him. So, he moves forward quickly to grab Stiles’ free hand with one of his own, and say a simple but emphatic “Yes.”

  
Stiles looks confused for a moment, and Derek can almost see him reeling himself back from the aborted rant, and then a genuine smile spreads on his talented mouth, making Derek’s heart skip a beat. And then, he’s repeating himself, a soft “Yes,” whispered against Stiles’ smile and then pressed into his lips as Stiles’ arms wind around Derek’s shoulders, the paper heart fluttering against the back of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/poetry-protest-pornography) and talk Sterek to me!


End file.
